1000 words
by snowqueen184
Summary: Set 4 years after the second series. Sakura becomes a singer. What happens when Syaoran hears her song?


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the song. (The song 1000 words is from Final Fantasy X-2, sung by Jade Villalon.) 

15 year old Kinomoto Sakura was on her way to the Studio for her recording session. She was finally going to make her debut. After months of auditions and hard work, she had suceeded.

Sakura looked out the window, gazing at the scenery.

_'It's been 4 years since I last saw him...' _

Sakura sighed, remembering all the times she had spent with Syaoran.

_'I wonder how you're doing'_

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing."

"It's Li-kun right?"

"It..it's just that I haven't heard from him for so long..."

"Don't worry. He's probably just busy with his clan."

"You're right," Sakura said, smiling at her best friend.

"Oh, we're here already."

"Waaa... so big."

Tomoyo giggled. Sakura was still such a kid, even though she was already 15.

Tomoyo and Sakura got out of the limo. Tomoyo whipped out her camcorder and focused it on Sakura's face.

"Tomoyo-chan, is that necessary?"

"Of course. Ever since the cards were all transformed into Sakura cards, I haven't had a chance to film you. But now that you're going to become a singer, I'll have many wonderful opportunities to film you again!"

Sakura sweatdropped as the two entered the building.

When she entered the building she saw a tall, pretty woman dressed in a suit, who Sakura recognised as her manager, talking to a man.

"Sakura-chan. You're here."

"Oyaho Hazuki-san. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

Sakura, Tomoyo and Hazuki walked into the studio.

Sakura stood at the mike waiting for the signal from the recording personnel. Once the music started playing, she began to sing.

During the brief insturmental Sakura thought to herself.

_Syaoran-kun, I hope that my song will reach you someday...'_

* * *

Syaoran was in Hong Kong, lying on his bed, thinking of an auburn haired, emerald eyed beauty.

_'Sakura...'_

Suddenly, Meilin burst into his room.

"Syaoran, turn on your radio."

Syaoran shot Meilin a quizzical look.

"Just do it. You'll be sorry if you don't."

Syaoran reached over and switched on the radio on his bedside table just in time to hear the announcer say.

"-here's her song, 1000 words."

Syaoran stared at the radio, then at Meilin. Meilin grinned in response as a soft gentle tune was heard.

* * *

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easil__y_

* * *

"I've heard this voice..." Syaoran said.

"You bet."

* * *

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

* * *

_

Syaoran remembered that he had never heard Sakura's reply to his feelings.

* * *

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever

* * *

_

_"_It's been a long time since we went to Tomoeda. Hasn't it?"

Syaoran didn't reply. _'Could it be?'

* * *

_

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

* * *

_

Syaoran was starting to feel guilty. He had been so busy that he had forgotten to stay in contact with Sakura.

* * *

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever

* * *

_

"Maybe we should pay her a visit. Ne, Syaoran?"

"Aa"

* * *

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

_A thousand words...

* * *

_

"That was Kinomoto Sakura, a new singer who will be debuting in a month's time. Now for another song-"

Syaoran was shocked. Sakura?

"Meilin, tell my mother that I'll be making a trip to Tomoeda asap."

Meilin smiled and left the room.

Syaoran stared at the radio that was now playing some pop song. He switched it off and walked out onto his balcony, gazing at the sunset.

"Wait for me my cherry blossom. I'll be back ...soon..."

* * *

This is my first fic. I got the idea while listening to this song after watching Fullmoon wo Sagashite. I originally wanted to use this song for a SasuSaku Naruto fic, but I decided this song suited Sakura X Syaoran more.

R&R pls.

* * *


End file.
